


Hard Work

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Becky work hard...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Hard Work

\- Both Charlotte and Becky Lynch need to work  
\- They work often  
\- They work hard  
\- They make it work  
\- Finding excuses to relax together even as they work  
\- They know they both need to work hard  
\- They do work hard  
\- Writing  
\- Training  
\- Studying old footage  
\- Running  
\- Gym  
\- They work for hours at a time  
\- They only take a break when they need food, drink or to sleep  
\- Or they are working an event  
\- Even then it’s still work  
\- It’s part of the job  
\- It’s all part of the job


End file.
